Sasuke, ¿aún VIRGEN?
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: todos sabian que el gran sasuke uchiha era virgen...y naruto no hixo mas que aprovechar la situación lemon SasuNaru...cap2 lo hice en ekipo con Sol Uzumaki DEALIZARDI
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke ¿aún virgen?

- Noooooooooooo- gritaba un chico desde uno de los edificios- maldito hermano porque demonios me regalas estas porquerías, -dijo a un hombre mayor que él, a la vez que señalaba unas cajas, de las cuales se podía observar su contenido.

Sasuke uchiha es estudiante universitario, se encuentra en su ultimo año, vive con su hermano mayor, pero este ultimo rara vez llega a dormir. Acaba de cumplir 25 años y sigue siendo virgen, nunca le ha interesado tener sexo con una cualquiera, y mucho menos nunca se ah enamorado, siempre le a dedicado su vida a estudiar para superar las expectaciones de su padre sobre él, por lo tanto estudia finanzas en la Todai.

Pero justo ese día a su queridísimo hermano (entiéndase el sarcasmo) se le ocurrió regalarle una caja que contenía un montón de juguetes sexuales, desde muñequita inflable, hasta un vibrador, del cuál Sasuke aún no descifraba ¿Por qué se lo dio? Si él nunca se metería nada de eso.

Su hermano Itachi noto esa interrogante…

- No es para ti, aunque te lo haya regalado a ti. – Se detuvo para esquivar un golpe- mira hermanito, eres muy popular entre las jovencitas de tu universidad, y me imagino que a más de uno le gustaría estar contigo, pero me parece más enfermo que no cojas con nadie.

- Que te importa ahora lárgate.

- mira hermanito si tú no quieres coger, yo sí.

- Yo no impido nada de eso en ti.

- en realidad si porque con quien quiero coger es contigo- silencio…- hermano que te sucede, porque parece como si un demonio te poseyera… ¿hermanito?- y lo vio con ojitos de perrito, pero antes de que pronunciara "te voy a violar", ya estaba patitas en el pasillo.

- Maldito de Itachi como demonios se le ocurre, es mi hermano… mmm…- (shock) –no es que yo nunca haya tenido juegos sexuales, pero la mera verdad es que todas son unas tontas, y no me interesa solo que sea un revolcón, si saliera con alguien, pues me gustaría como todos que fuera especial la primera vez… y no la pienso perder con el bruto de mi hermano… - pensaba Sasuke, pero sus pensamientos pararon al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre del departamento, frunció el ceño- maldito itachi ya lárgate, te eh dicho que no pienso perder la virginidad contigo ni lo…co- grave error al abrir la puerta no estaba ni Itachi, ni un mocoso que haya tocado el timbre y hubiera corrido, porque quienes estaban eran sus compañeros de la universidad que decidieron hacer una fiesta festejando el cumpleaños de Sasuke, todo organizado por su mejor amigo Naruto… Ese momento Sasuke deseaba no haber nacido.

Frente a él estaba Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Rock lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata (es que hasta Hinata ya lo había hecho con Neji, se sentía patético) Kakashi sensei , Iruka sensei. Y por supuesto Naruto, que llevaba el pastel en mano, como que todos le iban a desear feliz cumpleaños dándole una sorpresa al azabache, pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos.

Sasuke no tenía expresión alguna había logrado calmarse en unos pocos segundos, pero Naruto noto que lo que acababa de decir no era mentira, ni era una llevada con Itachi, era la pura realidad, pues no se animaba a negarlo, así que decidio salvar el día sonriendo y felicitandolo.

Todos los demás decidieron tomar eso como algo imposible, después de todo, Sasuke, era el más popular de la Todai, guapo, y en el comentario del Uchiha se menciono a Itachi, si como no … Itachi y Sasuke teniendo sexo… eso sería muy extraño XD.

Pusieron música, comieron botana, y todos se la pasaron riéndose, hasta hubo algunos que se atrevieron a burlarse del problema de Sasuke, y este solo hacia que no le importaba. Al final todos se retiraron como a las 2 de la mañana. Todos excepto Naruto, a cuál Sasuke no veía por ningún lugar.

-Demonios. – dijo para sí, y se dirigió a su recamara…

Grave error...

-Naruto?, - la habitación estaba en penumbras, entro pero justo cuando se iba a dar vuelta, alguien lo empujo haciendo que cayera a la cama, sin poder mantener el equilibrio, él se encontraba retirado de la cama, así que quedo de rodillas en el borde de esta, y su torso entre las sabanas.

- Joder, maldito infeliz, se dio la vuelta para golpear al sujeto que se atrevió a hacer algo así, talvez alguien que se coló en la fiesta. Pero sintió que le tocaban su entrepierna, sobre el pantalón, esto lo saco de onda. Era obvio que no era una mujer el que lo estaba tocando, pero entonces era un maldito homo.

- jejejeje Sasuke entonces si eres Virgen- decía entre rizas un chico, al cuál conocía lamentablemente.

- dobe, - y lo golpeo aventándolo y golpeándose contra la puerta.

- rayos Sasuke, eso dolio.

- como te atreves a tocarme infeliz… no soy homosexual, por el hecho de ser virgen.

- Eso lo se vale, un homosexual tiene una vida más activa que el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

- Joder Naruto ya cállate, que para empezar estas hablando demasiado, porque yo tampoco eh sabido que tú tengas una vida tan activa, que digamos, -termino diciendo con burla, sasuke. – Déjame tranquilo dobe, vez, nos conocemos desde hace años y yo no eh sabido nada de tus putas.

- ninguna persona tiene porque aguantar que les digas así y para empezar yo si eh salido con más personas que tú antisocial teme. – Dijo bastante digno- Al menos yo no soy "Virgen",- puso énfasis en la ultima palabra.

- Así, ¿y con quien la perdiste?, - pregunto Sasuke, - Que nunca me has contado, pues se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y yo ni por enterado.

- No me pareció tan importante ni especial, para contártelo. – y se recargo en la pared de la recamara. – Además tú tampoco me dijiste que eras virgen.

- Bueno ser virgen no es algo para presumir, más sin embargo perder la virginidad supongo que sí.

- Baka, Sasuke, supongo que esperas que te lo cuente, verdad, - Sasuke asintió con la mirada, no quería demostrar mucho interés. Ustedes saben tenía que mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba. – fue en la secundaria, con un compañero de clases, llamado Sai, seguro lo recuerdas…

Procesando DATOS-

-QUE? , me estas diciendo que fue con un hombre, y que… - shock.

- bueno pensaba que eso ya lo sabías, de hecho estuve saliendo un tiempo con Sai, pero terminamos, y después fui novio de Gaara, pero Gaara y Sai se conocieron y se enamoraron.

- Naruto yo no se que decir, esto es raro.

- jeje no es malo, solo no me odies… vale

- Naruto, ¿porque empezaste a salir con Sai?, digo es que – puso cara de asco- es mi copia barata, pero no es para tanto…

Silencio…

- Sasuke yo, empece a salir con Sai, justamente porque se parecia a ti- era su imaginación o Naruto acababa de insinuar que al que quería era al original y no a la copia…

- Por primera vez no te entiendo Naruto.- Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- bueno es justo lo que tu piensas, yo me di cuenta que nunca te fijarías en mi, así que, Sai me convenció de estar a su lado, pero… no era especial.

Suficiente, Sasuke mucha parte de su vida se había preguntado porque Naruto era el único que entendía y viceversa…Naruto era transparente, pero él se hizo a la idea de no querer ser más como Itachi, así que se la pasó negándose lo que realmente quería… pero ver las cosas no deberían de ser así ¿cierto?

Ya no tenía nada que más pensar, nada más que esperar, porque además no tener sexo si afecta a cualquier contacto y se excitaba y desde que Naruto lo tocó sobre el pantalón, que estaba tratando de huir, o de correr al dobe.

Pero para que si esa persona lo quería, y él siempre lo supo, pero nunca se lo había tenido tan claro, porque desde que conoció a Naruto, que nadie le intereso, su mundo era Naruto, y solo él, siempre mas que mejores amigos, pero nunca toleraban ningún roce talvez por lo que realmente había…

Sasuke acerco a Naruto tomándolo por las mejillas, y juntando sus rostros, sus labios. Un beso tranquilo y hermoso…

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Naruto sintió que era la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke, aunque sea solo un juguete, y es que vaya que noto lo sensible que es el Uchiha si solo con el tacto de su mano y se éxito, y es que tenía años esperando.

- Naru… to. – se empezaron a quitar la ropa que estorbaba, que no los dejaba sentir, poco a poco pero a la vez con prisas, tratando de que todo sea perfecto, para Naruto, esperaba demasiado, de esta primera vez con él amor de su vida… pero había un problema.

Sasuke estaba tomando el control de la relación, y no pensaba él hacerla de uke, digo mejor el dobe si esta no era su primera vez… ya sin ropa. Sasuke trataba de desviar la mirada del pene de Naruto. Y como buscando la entrada por la cuál debería de…

- etto Sasuke ¿no estarás pensando que yo seré el uke verdad?

- pero obvio que si después de todo no eres virgen.

- Sasuke yo era el activo tanto con gaara como con Sai. Nunca los deje ponerse sobre mí, justo como tú estas.

- Que? Entonces eres virgen por ahí.

- mmm, supongo que sí.- pero en ese momento Sasuke le introdujo un dedo, a Naruto el cuál gimió un poco por el dolor, y molestia. – bastardo avisa.- Y entonces sintió otro dedo más, y unos instantes otro.

Naruto noto que Sasuke buscaba algo en una caja que estaba junto a la cama. Y saco un tuvo como de crema que puso en sus dedos antes de volverlos a meter, pero Naruto si sabía lo que era, la pregunta es ¿Cómo rayos Sasuke tenía un lubricante? ¿no que era su primera vez?

- me lo regalo Itachi eso y otras cosas más.

- es un salido. – iba a seguir insultando a Itachi cuando sintió el miembro de Sasuke en su entrada, lo que provocó un estremecimiento. – ah- Sasuke empezo ingresando al interior del rubio, se sentía tan bien , que ahora se preguntaba ¿Cómo nunca se le paso por la cabeza tener sexo, error, hacer el amor… Con Naruto , con el amor e su vida.

Empezó a embestirlo, con muchos trabajos ya que Naruto era demasiado estrecho,

- Disfruta, ni creas…que te dejare… ser activo… la próxima… vez, ah

- Entonces… será… mejor que… te… acostumbres.

Y así terminaron, una vez pero Sasuke aún tenía ganas, cambiaron posiciones.

Para ser su primera vez si que conocía del tema gracias a su hermano Itachi hentai.

- Sasuke te amo- dijo Naruto con su último aliento.

- yo también Naruto. – beso sus labios. Justo antes de llegar al orgasmo y terminando nuevamente en el interior de su ahora novio.

A la mañana siguiente a Sasuke le dolían las piernas, y a Naruto… bueno con decirles ir a la escuela lo veía muy lejos.

Sasuke asistió a la universidad, pero todos lo miraban extraño. Hasta que alguien llamado Itachi llegó… y les entregó una foto a las chicas que apenas se estaban ilusionando con coquetearle a Sasuke, para de esta forma, acostarse con él…

Pero la foto era de un Sasuke penetrando a Naruto en el departamento… Itachi puso una Cámara de vigilancia el día anterior antes de ser cachado por su hermano, corrido.

Y ahora todo mundo sabe que Sasuke Uchiha no es virgen pero si Gay. XD

**Espero les haya gustado XD **

**Sale pues me largo a hacer tarea Xd y pasen a mi deviantart^^ bye bye ^^**

**Esta historia se me ocurrio hoy, y otra también haber si la escribo ya que la tenga bien formada^^ de antemano gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer ^^ **


	2. La caja de Pandora…por la puerta trasera

**Diseños de personajes son de masashi kishimoto sensei**

Capitulo 2 La caja de Pandora… por la puerta trasera.

**Dea: si lo se, este, en el primer capitulo era finalizado… pero a petición de que nadie quedo conforme con el lemon, ni siquiera yo… y con ayuda de mi amiga Sol Uzumaki, Decidí hacer este segundo capitulo, en equipo de Sol ^^ espero les guste… ya que talvez alguna cosa quede medio rara… pero espero les guste… **

Las cosa no resultaron como él esperaba, resulta que cuando se acerco hacia su hermano que se encontraba junto a las chicas, noto el sonrojo en la cara de todas y miro a lo que sostenía su hermano en las manos, y algunas de ellas. Fotos, fotos comprometedoras entre él y Naruto. De su primera vez. Esto provoco que una venita se saltara en su perfecto rostro y que un aura asesina lo rodeara por completo, la victima, Uchiha Itachi no vivirá…

Itachi ahora se encuentra siguiendo a su hermano hasta el apartamento que compartían… cabe destacar que este se encontraba en muy mal estado… su hermanito lo mando directo a enfermería, de la golpiza que le puso… quedando fuera de servicio durante todas las clases en las cuales Sasuke no pudo hacer mucho ante la distracción de que todas las chicas y los compañeros se le quedaban mirando… Si de por si era perseguido por todas las féminas del la universidad y uno que otro hombre… ahora todas lo miraban como entendiendo mas de lo que hubieran querido, y los hombres cuando el camina por los pasillos, oh estaba en el gimnasio… solo miraban su trasero.

Definitivamente… la fotografía mostraba que el había sido el seme… todavía quedaba un lugar virgen…

Itachi era unos de esos chicos… iba tras su hermano y solo podía mirar ese trasero tan suavecito, y virginal…

Llegando al apartamento se ve a un Itachi todo golpeado.

- ¿como te atreves a mostrar esas fotografías?

-¿acaso no puede alardear de que hayas perdido la virginidad?- susurro el mayor, pero igual es oído por sasuke - aunque no haya sido conmigo.- y nuevamente recibió un golpe por parte de Sasuke.

- para que se te quite lo incestuoso.

Abriendo la puerta y…

-Sasukeeeeeee!- grita naruto, le da una patada a la puerta rompiéndola, - Sasuke teme eh uh - ve que la puerta le dio de lleno en la cara de Itachi- ah perdón O/O

- ah este es el chico saca virginidades- dice Itachi quitándose la puerta destrozada.

- eh? saca virginidades? – Naruto se desmaya de cara contra el piso-

- idiota mira lo que hiciste- reprende Sasuke a Itachi.

- mmmm hermano- dice Itachi con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

- Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste perder la virginidad conmigo

- ¿será porque eso es incesto? -diciendo con obviedad

- no

-entonces

-porque tiene un buen culito -su cara esta llena de morbosidad y este comentario provoca recibir otro golpe de parte de Sasuke-

- pedófilo

- tu también Sasuke

- pero no tanto como tu ¡asalta cunas!

-ese es Orochimaru -escalofríos para los dos.

-jamás creí decir esto, pero, tienes razón.

Al parecer cuando Itachi dijo sobre alardear de que su "amado" hermanito ya no es virgen hizo para todo Japón (se aprovecha de tener el tan conocido apellido Uchiha)

Naruto estaba entre solo escuchaba sus voces a lo lejos… esa discusión en la cuál no quería intervenir.

Decidió levantarse, mirando a los otros dos. Sasuke estaba obligando a Itachi a tomar sus cámaras y videos y todo eso… y salio de la recamara.

- Usuratonkachi

- cállate Sasuke teme. – y se abrazo a este por la espalda… -listo para perder la virginidad ahora por la puerta trasera. Por que yo no pienso ser uke la próxima vez… y adivina que… quiero que ahorita sea la próxima vez. – mientras decía esto su mano se acerco peligrosamente a la entrepierna del Uchiha… tocando todo su cuerpo sobre la ropa, después decidiendo ante la poca negativa de Sasuke… que seguro se dejaría sin mayor problemas.

Pero Naruto estaba muy equivocado, lo que sucedía es que Sasuke estaba en estado de shock ante las palabras del rubio.

- Na…naruto deja de tocarme… - dijo con voz sepulcral, y naruto decidió no obedecer.

Siguió tocando pero ya se había dado cuenta de que él Uchiha no se quería exponer sus intimidades… ante su mejor amigo…

Así que decidió que en ese caso no le dejaba otra alternativa… sasuke había intentado zafarse del agarre del Uzumaki. Pero le fue imposible ya que Naruto lo tenía bien sujeto aplicándole una llave. Eso no era extraño ya que Naruto por su carácter solía meterse en muchos problemas. Todo gracias a su forma de ser. Pero el problema en el que se metería hoy, sería muy delicioso.

Así que con gran maestría si porque Naruto si que tenía maestría en eso de hacer el amor… bueno exagere. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa sin sutileza sin molestarse a desabotonar la camisa lo que provoco que estos cayeran al suelo. Con el pantalón sería otra cosa, es que si le querían llamar quita virginidad… le daría gusto al alias.

Toco sobre el pantalón mientras Sasuke lo único que podía salir de sus labios eran gemidos.

Esto molestaba demasiado a Sasuke… ¿Porque no se podía defender?… no más bien ¿porque no quería defenderse?

- Sasuke, mejor actúa como Hombre, y deja de jotear antes de Tiempo, teme.- eso si que le calo al Uchiha… y le soltó un golpe a Naruto. Dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente, pero Naruto resistió el golpe y sin inmutarse beso a Sasuke. Este se sentía morir, como después de tal insulto se atrevía a besarlo… que le pasaba.

- ¿A que juegas Naruto?

- Yo no estoy jugando. Sasuke tú para mi siempre has sido el único, y yo quiero que tu me consideres también de esa misma forma…

- creo que siempre hacemos todo al revés ¿verdad?

- Te amo Sasuke. Siempre te eh amado.- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado nunca había dicho esas palabras y como su mirada estaba viendo algo entretenido en el suelo no noto el sonrojo que sufrió el rostro del Uchiha.

- yo también dobe, pero dime si piensas hacerlo hazlo ya que si no me voy a dormir

-je je

Por lo visto no tendría la oportunidad de violar a Sasuke, pero si de ser el primero y el único… por que nunca lo dejara ir de su lado… si llega a intentar huir no importa lo que haga o diga él ira a buscarlo.

Le quito lo que quedaba de ropa, como eran los pantalones que empezó a bajar, mientras Sasuke también desidia no hacerse tan el pasivo y también desvestía a Naruto.

- ah – gimio Sasuke inevitablemente al sentir esos dedos con lubricante en su interior, que giraban… pero Sasuke estaba ya muy excitado, así que quería más , eso no lo llenaba. – Dobe ya deja de jugar.

- pero Sasuke sino te preparo esto te va a doler demasiado. Y no quiero que por culpa del dolor, me dejes a medias.

- tsk-

Siguió con el trabajo de preparar al Uchiha menor, cuando creyó que ya estaba listo saco sus dedos recibiendo un bufido de inconformidad del pelinegro, pero de repente sintió como algo más grande entraba en su interior

-ah...Sa...Sasuke...e...eres muy...es...trecho...mmmm-decía entrecortado por el placer que recibía en ese lugar estrecho y caliente que le rodeaba su hombría. Temblaba de placer ese era un mejor lugar que el de Gaara y Sai, que tal vez estén en lo mismo que ellos, por la pequeña razón que el amaba Sasuke.

_Naru... muévete- el rubio obedeció como buen chico comenzando a moverse despacio para que el ojinegro no salga herido, como que ya era suficiente que unos minutos no pueda caminar bien y sentarse si sentir dolor en el culo.

En todo el lugar solo se podía oír jadeos y gemidos, Naruto cada vez comenzaba a ir más rápido y más profundo. Los gemidos aumentaban con las embestidas del Uzumaki, el rubio comenzó a masturbar el miembro el Uchiha que ya necesitaba un poco de atención, bueno poco en realidad era como si ya tuviera un cartel que decía "oye no te olvides de mi, que también necesito placer".

_ah... usura...tonkachi...- esta acción si que lo había sorprendido por un momento había creído que el mismo se tenía que masturbar.

_Teme...-no podía seguir hablando solo estaba concentrado en dar y recibir placer.

Comenzaron a besarse con la lujuria y pasión que los invadía en ese momento, casi ni les cabía en el cuerpo todo eso que sentían, sabían que dentro de poco llegaría el tan deseado orgasmo.

_Naru... no...ah aguanto...ah...mas-gemia Sasuke

_Yo...mmmm... tampoco…-responde de igual forma Naruto

Unas cuantas embestidas mas, por parte de Naruto, hizo que Sasuke se venga al mismo tiempo que él. Al pelinegro (aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie) le encanto sentir como era llenado por la semilla de "su mejor amigo", como al rubio le encanto ver como el Uchiha arqueaba su espalda y echa su cabeza para atrás. Pero aún más le encanto sentir como su pene era apretado al llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio… para después salir, con su pene aun algo erecto, pero sinónimos de querer dejar ese orificio que lo hizo sentirse en la gloria…

- Y dime Sasuke ¿que se siente ya no ser virgen?

-usuratonkachi…

-Oye teme, ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? ¿Por qué llegaste discutiendo con Itachi? ¿y porque tu hermano estaba que parecía haberlo arrollado un auto? ¿Pero más importante por que me dijo quita virginidades…? (por otro lado véase un Itachi mirando todo lo sucedido en una pantalla.)

- Dobe son demasiadas preguntas y yo solo tengo sueño… buenas noches…- Naruto miro el reloj.

-Teme pero si son las 3 de la tarde… - pero muy tarde Sasuke ya se encontraba en el país de nunca jamás…eso no era… en el país de los sueños…

Al día siguiente todo parecía transcurrir lo más normal posible excepto porque fue Sasuke el que tuvo que pasar en cama él día. Itachi ahora si tenía más razones para "insultar" a Naruto diciéndole "quita virginidades".

-mmmm eso si que es sacar virginidad cof cof a con mas razón itachi llamara a naru chico saca virginidades cof cof- dice Itachi O/O saca mas fotos y ahora dicen que acaban de descubrir que Sasuke ya es oficialmente no virgen y ahora creen que es el pasivo de la relación

y cuando antes de despedirte de que termina el cap Sasuke dice : momento ¡¿que me creen que?

Por otro lado en una sola semana en la que ellos llevaban de novios… toda la escuela los miraba muy extraño… entonces ambos fueron llamados por los directivos de la universidad…

El profesor kakashi expuso su punto de vista…-entiendo que sean novios, pero manténganlo en privado.

-…

-…

-¿Qué quiere decir profesor…? ¿es más como se entero usted de mi relación con Naruto?

- pues que no deberían de subir sus encuentros a Internet… porque no es obvio como nos enteramos…

-¿Intenet?- Sasuke no lo podía creer su entupido aniki…no vivirá para pedir un…auxilio. Y Naruto estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Pero para cuando sasuke cumplió su venganza… y decidió aniquilar esa pagina que creo su Aniki… en la caja de Pandora… era demasiado tarde… pues no solo se encontró con la que su hermano diseño… la cuál contenía videos de alta calidad que grabo durante todo ese tiempo… fotografías de ambos y además algunas eran fotomontajes.

Sino que se encontró con que comenzaban un montón de fansub, fanfics, fanart, doujinshis, fotografías, cosplay, y montón de productos más…montones de fujishis…hasta un sujeto llamado masashi kishimoto había escrito un manga titulado Naruto… y lo hicieron anime después… Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo… pero Naruto en parte solo podía consolar a Sasuke.

Lo abrazaba y lo apapachaba siempre… aunque todo eso le divertía bastante… porque no le importaba que todo el mundo supiera que él amaba a Sasuke… y ninguna chica(o) se lo quitaría. Era de su pertenencia, ahora y siempre.

Y todo el mundo Sabía que ni Sasuke ni Naruto eran vírgenes por algún lado. Pero de algo estamos seguros… es que todo el mundo quería que Itachi siguiera de súper espía…

**Dea: esperen si queda un lado virgen mmm… * ¬ * **

**Sol uzumaki: ¿cuál? **

**Dea: la boca… nyaaaaaaaaaa se me acaba de ocurrir un tercer capitulo XD **

**Sol uzumaki: si no va hacer no soy tan mala o sea se los recompenso.**

**Sasuke: a mi? **

**Sol uzumaki: si Sasuke tu tendrás tu recompensa y me vas a tener que decir sama por lo que recibes ¬¬ **

**Sasuke: si como no**

**Sol uzumaki: te retractaras y naruto va estar mejor**

**Itachi: te olvidas de mí **

**Sol uzumaki: callate incestuoso**

**Itachi: te equivocas de historias **

**Sol uzumaki : a cierto bueno tu te quedas ahí como invisible**

**Itachi: se siente solo. Itachi es un buen chico. **

**Sol uzumaki ignorando a Itachi: hay veces que me gusta burlarme de los uchiha**

**en una dije que sasuke tenia pose de súper gay pero era pose súper guau**

**dea:XD**

**Sol uzumaki : pero en una me metí con orochimaru y etto con quien mas no se trate de meterme con chouji pero me amenaza y me da miedo y neji me insulto**

**Dea: aquí huelo mal XD y yo que pensaba que él que defendía a Chouji era Shikamaru XD**

**Sol Uzumaki; que esta vez Itachi en vez de fotos suba videos e muy buena calidad**

**eso si que les va a hacer subir los colores XD que mala soy con Sasuke lo van a oir gemir todo jaja lo lamento Sasuke pero a que disfrutaste esa seccion de sexo**

dea: recorde a algo k hice ayer o mas bien k dije

le dije a mi profe k L se muere y el no vio la serie se traumo lloriqueo en mis brazos y ay estoy yo apapachandolo para enmendar mi error...

profe- es que ya nada sera igual buaaaaa xk me hisciste esto

dea- ya ya no fue a proposito bueno en realidad si para despues "consolarlo" ¬¬

profe- ¬¬

dea olvidelo yo no dije eso

- creo k sera lo mejor

- si

un minuto despues

- lo kiero mucho

- y yo quiero que acoses a las chicas...

-...

Besos bye^^ disculpen las tonterías que digo XD y mis faltas d eortografía…


End file.
